


Yick Wo vs. Hopkins

by sushux



Series: Welcome to America (pt 1: the history) [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 14th amendment, Immigration, yick wo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 23:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushux/pseuds/sushux
Summary: It is 1885, and the San Francisco municipal government has figured out a new way to get rid of all those pesky Chinese laundries...





	Yick Wo vs. Hopkins




End file.
